1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the construction of concrete corner forming devices and in particular to concrete corner forming devices wherein the construction of this invention uses a one-piece unit for producing corners instead of the current multi-piece construction.
2. Prior Art
In the past, construction of concrete corners were accomplished by using two pieces of wood with several loop devices attached to the wood. These two pieces are then forced together by the insertion of a steel rod through the loop devices. Such a corner should be easily set up and produce a smooth and accurate corner. Normally, such a corner would be constructed by using multi-piece materials. This type construction is well known in this art. However, the concrete corners described in the prior art do not provide a smoother, more accurate, and more versatile corner that is amendable to a range of various angles such as the 45.degree., 90.degree., off-set, and the hinge type. The latter will accommodate most any other degree angle necessary in the construction of concrete corners.